Journey To
by HannahsInWonderland
Summary: Just a little story I wrote two weeks ago. I actually have written 12 pages but I want to see if anyone likes it so far. Reviews are amazing 3 This is a Klaine Story. MAJOR KLAINE FAN!
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFiction! Major Klaine Fan. Like MAJOR! I actually started this over Thanksgiving and progressed on from there. I actually have written over 12 pages but lets see how you all think.**

**I Dont own Glee. But that would be amazing if I did. 3**

Kurt was walking down the hallways of McKinley High School to go to his locker. Ever since Karofsky kissed him and then threaten to kill him, he has been very cautious. The only person he told about the whole "kiss" deal was Blaine. Karofsky knew but, so far, nothing has happened. Kurt opened his locker to get his French book when his phone buzzed.

'_Hey there. Just thought I'd say hi and that I miss you :)'_

Kurt and Blaine have been dating for at least two months. Kurt smiled when he got his message then looked up at Blaine's picture that was hanging up in his locker. Just then Karofsky slammed the locker door shut and got up in Kurt's face. Also the bell rang for class and Kurt was late.

"Hey homo." Karofsky yelled, "I'd just realized that you did tell someone about how you kissed me." Kurt looked frightened. His face was so pale and all he could think about was _'Don't kill me. Dear God! Please.' "_..And now, you're gonna pay!" Karofsky then pushed Kurt bringing him to the ground. While that was happening, Kurt accidently pocket dialed Blaine. Blaine then answered the phone. "Hey you. Don't mean to be rude but why are you calling? I mean it's a good time. I'm on my way to lunch." Then Blaine knew something was up. All he heard was Kurt yelling in pain and big bangs. He then yelled out '_Help'_ but it was too faint. No one could've heard him. "Kurt! What's Going On?" Blaine yelled into the phone. Just then comes running down the hall. Sam and Finn were behind him. Sam and Mr. Shue get Karofsky of Kurt while Finn picks up the phone off the floor. It said a call was in progress.

"Hello?" Finn asked.

"Who is this? Where the hell is Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine asked all worried.

"Blaine? This is Finn. Karofsky was beating up Kurt and he isn't responsive."

There was silence. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt was being beaten up and He wasn't there to help him.

"Hello? Blaine? Are you there?" Finn asked impatiently.

"Yeah," he finally said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Then the line went dead.

In the waiting room of the hospital, Blaine is gripping a cup of coffee. He keeps taking deep breaths, while Burt Hummel is pacing back and forth of the hallway. Carol went to go get coffee herself and Finn went to pick up Rachel. Just then Doctor Wong comes out from the double doors.

"Where's my son? Is he all right? What's wrong with him?" Burt asked all nervous.

"Your son is unconscious as of right now. He has two broken and a few bruises on his face and his body. Nothing too severe. He will come out of it soon."

"May we see him?" Burt asked. Doctor Wong nodded. Burt turned to Blaine motioning him to come on.

"No. I'm gonna wait for a few minutes. Go ahead." Blaine said

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll be back in a sec."

Burt nodded and walked through the doors. Blaine sat in the chair thinking. _'Why did this have to ...Lord...I'm gonna be sick.' _Blaine got up to the trash and threw away his coffee and leaned over the trash can. He breathed heavily then told himself he was going to be fine. He leaned back up and walked slowly through the doors. Burt was waiting outside the door talking to Carol.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah he's fine. We already had our time. Now it's yours." Burt said.

Blaine nodded and walked through the door. He then saw Kurt in the bed. In a blue hospital robe that he would absolutely hate to wear. Blaine's heart dropped when he saw the I.V in Kurt's arm. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and took a hold of Kurt rubbing it. "Why did this have to happen to you?" he said to himself, "Seeing you here in this bed makes me want to go and kill Karofsky. But, you do look cute when you're asleep." He chuckled still holding his hand. Kurt's eyes flickered open and looked at Blaine. He smiled and asked where he was. Blaine told him and then gave him a kiss on the forehand sending an electric shock throw Kurt. Blaine then made his way down his face kissing his nose then, finally, kissing his lips. Kurt had goose bumps up all over his arms. Blaine kept kissing Kurt. Parting for air ever now and then. He then let up because Kurt couldn't move very well. Kurt looked at him with his puppy dog face on begging for more. Blaine sighed. "Not anymore for now. Your hurt and I don't want to get you in…the "mood". Kurt then mouthed '_Too late'._

One week had passed since the incident. Kurt was home just looking at himself in the mirror. He hated the Ace bandage that he was made to wear around his waist. His bruises we letting up and also his small black eye. It was barely noticeable but he put cover up on it just in case. Karofsky was expelled and Kurt was ecstatic. School was going to get better. Just then his phone buzzed.

'_Hey Babe. Just seeing how you were doing?'_

'_Doing better now that you texted me :) What r u doing?'_

'_Well I have a surprise for u'_

'_Really? What?'_

'_Come outside! ;)'_

Kurt smiled and ran upstairs gripping his side because of the pain. Blaine was waiting outside for him. Kurt smiled and ran up to Blaine still gripping his side and then gave Blaine the biggest hug in the world. "Babe you shouldn't be running." Blaine said as he hugged him back. Kurt didn't answer. He just gripped Blaine with all his might. Snow was falling and a very cool breeze made Kurt shiver.

"Come on in baby. It's cold outside."

Blaine did so as they walked in hand in hand to the house. When they walked in the house it was all toasty warm. Blaine took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He then put his arm around Kurt pulling him closer. Kurt then winced in pain. Blaine then let go. "No! Put it back there now!" Kurt demanded. Kurt chuckled and did so, ever so gently. Kurt moved in closer and kissed Blaine. Blaine returned the favor, but then he let up.

"Where's your dad and Carol?" he asked

"Late day for both of them. Won't be home till nine. And Finn's at Rachel's so who know how long that's gonna be."

Blaine smiled then pulled Kurt's face in kissing him. Kurt put his arms around Blaine neck. Kissing Blaine was simply amazing. Sparks flew every time there tongues would meet. Then they walked to the couch still kissing. Blaine then left Kurt's mouth and moved to his neck giving him his first hickey. Kurt giggled and let out a small moan. Blaine then worked back up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's shirt trying to unbutton it. "I'll do that." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Blaine then quickly unbuttoned his shirt and went back to kissing Kurt.

"Wait…..can…we….move…to…you…room?" Blaine said in between kisses.

"Yes but we better…" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips. They got up and Blaine picked up his shirt and ran down to Kurt's room with him. They began making out on the bed. Blaine proceeds to take Kurt's shirt off when he was stopped.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"This stupid Ace bandage makes me look ugly." Kurt replied.

"You look amazing." Blaine then took Kurt's hands away from his stomach and put them on his neck. Then they continued to what they were doing.

Kurt was awoken by his phone buzzing. He realized he had Blaine's shirt in his hand snuggling with it. Kurt picked up his phone reading his text.

'_Hey Babe .I know u maybe still asleep but last night was wonderful. Up until ur dad came home. Good thing we were quick and we didn't go "all the way" :( but it was amazing. Hope ur side is ok. I wanted to leave my shirt with u so u wouldn't be alone :)'_

Kurt smiled as he held Blaine's shirt to his nose. Just the smell of Blaine made him feel not alone. But he did wish Blaine was there with him. "Kurt?" a familiar voice yelled. Kurt then took Blaine's shirt and hit it under the covers.

"Kurt? You awake?" it was Burt.

"Yeah dad I'm awake. What time is it?"

"It's like six o'clock. You slept all day. I thought you were sick or you side was really hurting you."

Now that Burt did mentioned it, Kurt's side was really hurting him. Last night did put a work out on it.

"Yeah my side is hurting. And I don't feel very well either."

"Ok. Well Carol, Finn and Me are gonna go out and eat. I suppose you don't want to go?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's ok kid. I know you're hurting so I won't make ya go. Get well." Burt started walking pack upstairs, "By the way Kurt, Why are you shirtless?" Kurt panicked. He realized Blaine took it off last night.

"Uh…My ace bandage made me hot last night, so I took it off."

"Ok. Love ya Kurt."

"Love you too Dad." Kurt then heard the front door close. Kurt then picked up his phone and started typing.

'_Last night was amazing. One of the best nights of my life. I don't care that we didn't go all the way. As long I was in ur arms :)' _

Kurt lay in his bed cuddling with Blaine's shirt smiling. Then his phone started to buzz again.

'_Mine too! I think we need to have another night like that. ;) _Kurt then blushed and replied.

'_Can I come over? I really want out of my house.'_

'_Sure. My parents r gonna go to our cabin up in the mountains. For like a romantic getaway. Lol.' _Kurt then dialed his father's number.

"Hello?" Burt asked

"Dad? Do you think I can go to Blaine's?"

"I thought you didn't want to go anywhere tonight?" Burt said sarcastically.

"Please Dad? I really want to see him."

"Well it's supposed to snow real bad tonight."

"Please Dad!" Kurt pleaded.

"Ok. But when it starts to snow real badly I want you home."

"Thank you Dad. I love you."

"Love you too." Then the line went dead. Kurt then sent a text to Blaine.

'_On my way! :)'_

'_Can't wait! ;)'_

**If you liked it There is MORE. Review if you want. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews. For the people that wanted more here you go. I still have a bunch more to go. :)**

Kurt ran to his closet and tried to fine something perfect to wear. This was going to be "the night". Kurt just wanted everything to be perfect. He then settled for black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, a navy blue cashmere sweater and a red tie under sweater. Red was Blaine's favorite color and tonight was all about Blaine. Blaine. Kurt smiled just thinking of him. How happy he was with him. Kurt then went to go to the kitchen and took so Ibuprofen for his side, plus he was starting to get a headache. When Kurt walked outside to his car, snow was falling. He smiled and thought that this night was going to be spectacular. He then go into his car and started for Blaine's house. He then turned on the radio. Christmas songs were playing. "..walkin' in a winter wonderland." He sang along. Snowflakes hit his windshield and the snow began to cover the roads. '_Almost there.'_ He said to himself as he drove slower. Finally Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway. His heart was beating as fast as a helicopter. _'Calm down Kurt. It's gonna be fine.'_ Kurt said to himself as he got out of the car and headed for the door. He was just about to knock, when Blaine opened the door. "Hey you." Hesaid with his gorgeous smile. Blaine was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. _'Wow! Kurt looks amazing and I look terrible.' _Blaine thought. _'Blaine is dressed so casual. Was I supposed to dress that way? Oh God!'_ Kurt thought to himself quite loudly. Blaine then noticed Kurt's red tie he was wear. He grinned. "Nice tie." Kurt blushed and walking in. He hung his coat on the coat rack. Blaine led Kurt into the living room hand in hand of course. Candles were light on the mantle of the fire place. The sweet smell of cinnamon filled the air. "It smells really good in here." Kurt said as he made his way to the couch. Blaine stood behind trying to relax. _'Calm down dude. He seems as nervous as you are.'_ Blaine took a big breath and walked over to the couch where Kurt was. They sat in silence just staring at the fire. There were two glasses of sparkling grape juice were on the table and Kurt picked his up and took a drink. Blaine did the same thing. He then moved in closer taking Kurt's hand. Blaine gulped and broke the silence.

"I…uh really want to kiss you now."

"Me too. I mean…you not me." Kurt blushed. Blaine chuckled and leaned in. His face was just inches away from Kurt's.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes." He finally said. Blaine and Kurt's lips finally touched. An electric shock went up Kurt's spine causing him to get goose bumps. Blaine then found Kurt's tongue. Sparks then flew. Blaine then put his arm on Kurt's waist, being careful, lifting him up on him. They lay on the couch kissed. Then Kurt let up for air causing Blaine to kiss his neck.

**More coming up. Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt then went back to Blaine's lips kissing them. Blaine then got up and went on top of Kurt. He tried to be careful not to really hurt Kurt's side. Blaine and Kurt were kissing each other very forcefully. Blaine then had to let up for air. He was breathing heavily and Kurt was then kissing his neck. He then moved to his collarbone and Blaine giggled. Kurt then found his way back to Blaine's lips and began tracing his them with his tongue. Just then, then Kurt's phone buzzed. They both sighed as their lips were enacted. Blaine then let Kurt up to answer his phone. He then lay back down on the couch staring at the ceiling. '_Whoa! That was amazing. Good thing I'm still turned on.' _Just then Kurt jumped on top of him and kissed his lips.

"Kur….Wha….s….goin…n?" He said in between kisses. Kurt then let up

"I'm snowed in. That was my dad. He told me to stay here. The roads are terrible."

"Really? Wow. This night keeps getting better and better."

They then began kissing again. Then Blaine's house phone rang. Kurt giggled and let Blaine up to answer it. It was Blaine's parents calling him to tell him that they are completely snowed in at the cabin. In Blaine's mind he was saying _'Yes!'_ He then hung up the phone and went back over to Kurt who was lying on the couch. Blaine then got an idea and got out his Jazz music CD collection and put one of his favorite songs. He went back over to Kurt and told him that his parents were snowed in as well. Kurt laughed and took Blaine's face in his hands and began kissing him. Kissing him to forcefully, they then fell on the floor. They laughed and Kurt winced in pain but he ignored it. Blaine then came on top of Kurt and began kissing his neck. Kurt then proceeds to take off his shirt. He was success full.

"Wow. You're really hot." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. But let's see how hot you are." Blaine said as he took off Kurt's sweater and shirt. All he had left was his read tie and his jeans. Blaine then kissed Kurt and worked his way down to his collarbone then to his stomach. While kissing his stomach he then unbuttoned Kurt jeans and took the off. Kurt then breathed heavily on a count of he was nervous. Blaine then unbuttons his pants and grabbed Kurt and picked him up kissing him. _'I'm ready.' _Kurt thought to himself as Blaine moved his hands up and down his back. _'I'm ready.'_ Blaine said to himself as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on my other Klaine FanFiction. Thanks to all the people who gave me the kind reviews. :) I have more stories coming up because I can't keep my IPod down to stop typing. Ha-ha. Well hope you enjoy. :) Review if you like.**

Kurt awoke around 2 a.m. in Blaine's arms. He smiled and realized where he was. And also what happened last night. He was no longer a virgin. Neither was Blaine. Kurt then snuggled in closer to Blaine kissing his bare chest. Blaine's eyes flickered open and he raised his head and looked at Kurt.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 2 o'clock. We slept for a least a few hours." Kurt said as Blaine pulled him closer and yawned.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied back. They both shared a kiss and Blaine got up. Kurt just lay on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Blaine put his close back on and made his way to his room.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Going to go get some close for you. You don't need to put those back on. Too fancy for lounging."

Kurt smiled as Blaine went upstairs. A few minutes later Blaine comes down with a pair of black basketball shorts and his favorite RENT t-shirt.

"I know you don't like basketball or their short but it's all I have as of right now."

"It's fine. I don't care. As long as their are yours."

Kurt took the close and got dressed. Kurt couldn't describe Blaine's smell. It was just a sweet smell. He couldn't stop smelling his shirt. Blaine then went to go get some more firewood from the garage. Kurt sat in front of the remainder of the fire. Blaine carried five blocks of wood and set them by the fireplace. He then took Kurt's hand and led him to his music room. A grand piano was waiting for Blaine to play. Kurt's face was priceless. His mouth hit the floor and his eyes widened.

"Wow! When you told me that you had a music room, I didn't know it was this big."

Blaine smiled as he got a chair and motioned Kurt to sit down. Kurt did so and Blaine began to play.

'_I've been alone._

_Surrounded by darkness._

_I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

_And I've seen you crying._

_You feel like hopeless._

_I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see._

_Baby you're not alone._

'_Cause you're here with me._

_And nothin' ever gonna bring us down,_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you._

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what will come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through.'_

Kurt smiled his million dollar smile as Blaine continued the song.

"Wow." Was all Kurt could say. Blaine got up from the piano and Kurt got up from his seat. Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"That song was for you. I actually didn't go to sleep. I spent all that time doing that song. You're a sound sleeper by the way."

Kurt was speechless.

"You are amazing Kurt. These last few months have meant the world to me. You are the most honest, sweetest, sexiest, and most fabulous person I know. I love you Kurt." Blaine said to Kurt as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blaine then felt something wet on his cheek. I was a tear. He then discovered that Kurt was crying.

"What's wrong Kurt? Is it something I said?" Blaine asked all worried.

"No no. It's just…I'm so happy. I don't even deserve you Blaine and yet I have you. I just love you so much." Kurt said as he was crying. Blaine then took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him. Kurt then wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine's hands left Kurt's face and went down his waist. Every kiss they gave each other was full of passion and love. Kurt then twisted his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine moved Kurt back to the piano. Kurt's side hit the edge of the piano causing him to wince in pain. Blaine let up.

"Oh. Kurt I forgot about you side. I'm so stupid."

"Blaine it's ok. I'm fine. It's just hurt a little. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kurt and Blaine began kissing each other again. Blaine then began to kiss Kurt's neck. He then lifted Kurt on the piano. _'Can this piano hold me?' _Kurt asked himself, _Are we actually gonna do it on the piano. How romantic and dangerous at the same time.'_ Kurt was tempted to ask Blaine if the piano could hold them both but he was distracted by Blaine's tongue went he went back to his mouth. Blaine then crawled up on Kurt making both of them on the piano. Kurt had to ask.

"Blaine? Can this piano hold both of us?"

"There's only one way to find out."

They both laughed as there romantic night continued.


End file.
